The First, The Second and the Third
by Darayawastaken
Summary: Pairing: Peter x Edmund Don't like it, don't read it.


The First, the Second.... and the Third.

Edmunds erster Kuss war nicht ganz so verlaufen, wie er sich das oft vorgestellt hatte. Zudem kam er von einer Person, an die er in diesem Zusammenhang nie gedacht hatte.

Und was seine erste Liebe betraf... da sah es auch nicht anders aus.

Es war schon einige Wochen her, seit diesem denkwürdigen Tag. Oder viel mehr seit dieser Nacht.

Einer eigentlich ganz normalen, kalten, feuchten November Nacht in London.

Wäre an diesem Tag nicht Edmunds 16. Geburtstag gewesen.

Seine drei Geschwister hatten es sich zu diesem Anlass natürlich nicht nehmen lassen eine „kleine" Feier für ihn zu organisieren.

Also um genau zu sein, eine Party, mit einigen Leuten, die er nicht mal wirklich kannte und mit allen Faktoren die irgendwie und irgendwann einfach zu einem ersten Kuss führen _mussten_. Aufgefallen war Ed Letzteres aber natürlich erst im Nachhinein.

Alkohol. Ausgelassene Stimmung. Gedämpfte Musik im Hintergrund. Wenig – und zwar wirklich wenig – Licht. Und nicht zuletzt eine leere Flasche. Dazu noch ein paar aufgedrehte Mädels. Schon gab es kein Entkommen mehr.

Ed hatte nicht mal 'Nein' sagen können – er wurde ja auch gar nicht erst gefragt, sondern einfach mit an den Tisch gezogen, auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und musste drehen.

Soweit so gut.

Wider erwarten zeigte der Flaschenhals auch nur einige wenige Male auf ihn und es ging immer glimpflich aus.

Es war ungefähr eins, Ed saß noch immer mit den anderen am Tisch, vor ihm drehte sich die Flasche und verlor mit jeder Drehung an Schwung. In Gedanken versunken, mit einer halb leeren Flasche in der Hand, blickte er, inzwischen doch etwas müde, ins Leere und spielte schon mit dem Gedanken einfach auf zu stehen und sich für ein paar Minuten hin zu legen.

Von dieser Idee wurde er jedoch abrupt abgebracht, als ihm auf einmal jemand die Flasche aus der Hand nahm, sie ein Stück von ihm weg auf den Tisch stellte und ihn gleichzeitig am Oberteil nach oben zog. So ganz kam der jetzt 16 Jährige da erstmal nicht mit, stand aber einfach auf, noch bevor er überhaupt wusste wer das war und blinzelte dann verwirrt zu dem größeren hoch.

Es war Peter. Sein großer Bruder, der wohl erst seit wenigen Minuten mit von der Partie war – um ehrlich zu sein hatte Edmund nämlich bis eben noch nicht mal bemerkt, dass er auch mit am Tisch saß.

„Du sollst dich auf den Tisch setzten, Ed."

Erkennen konnte er ihn allerdings nur an der Stimme. Viel mehr bekam er von ihm nämlich nicht zu sehen, da der sich ganz dicht zu ihm vor gelehnt hatte um ihm diese Worte ins Ohr zu hauchen.

Und schon wieder war Edmund zu langsam, hatte keine Ahnung was das jetzt werden sollte, lies sich aber einfach nach hinten drücken und setzte sich dann eben hin. „Was ist de-..."

Gerade hatte er noch ein Glas zur Seite geschoben und den Blick dann wieder zu Peter gehoben, als dessen Hände sich auf seine Schultern legten und ihn schnell und bestimmt nach hinten drückten. Er meinte noch ein leises 'uuh~' zu hören, bevor alles still wurde.

* * *

Starr und überrumpelt blickte er gerade aus. Direkt in tief blaue Augen.

Einige blonden Strähnen kitzelten seine Wangen, seine Stirn. Weiche Finger glitten über seine Haut, fuhren sein Kinn entlang, hoben es ganz sanft, aber bestimmt an, damit sich Sekunden später warme, weiche Lippen auf seine legen konnten.

Zuerst war der Kuss ganz zaghaft und sanft. Der andere zögerte noch etwas, während Edmund überhaupt erst realisieren musste was passierte.

Sein Bruder küsste ihn. Direkt auf den Mund. Und er lag mitten auf dem Tisch, umringt von bestimmt fünfzehn Leuten die er teilweise nicht mal kannte. Alle Blicke lagen auf den beiden Pevensie Brüdern. Zwei Jungs die sich küssten.

Denn Edmund gefiel es. Und er erwiderte schon bald den Kuss, welcher dadurch rasch an Leidenschaft gewann. Es entwickelte sich ganz von allein. Erst bewegte er nur die Lippen sanft gegen Peters, öffnete sie dann ein Stück, kam seiner Zunge entgegen. Er lies sich einfach darauf ein.

Weil es sich gut an fühlte. Und richtig. Das rasende Herz. Die aufsteigende Hitze im Körper. Das Kitzeln auf der Haut. Das Prickeln auf den Lippen. Das Kribbeln im Bauch.

**Sein erster Kuss.**

„Wirklich ein würdiges erstes Mal, für unser Eddyleinchen"

Ganz langsam öffnete Edmund wieder die Augen, als er diese Worte wahr nahm, blinzelte erstmal verwundert und sah Peter fragend an. Doch der hatte das nicht mal gesagt. Er grinste nur breit, hatte sich inzwischen ja schon wieder von ihm gelöst und zog nun auch seine Hände wieder zurück um sich auf zu richten.

Ed blieb vorerst noch liegen. Sein Blick klebte förmlich an Peter, der genau wie er deutlich gerötete Lippen und Wangen hatte und auch etwas außer Atem war. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis er begriff was gemeint war und warum sich keiner empörte. Sie waren mitten im Spiel.

„Ihr seid alle solche Vollidioten!"

Lachend drückte sich der dunkelhaarige wieder hoch, schob Peter dabei ein gutes Stück von sich weg, um dann vom Tisch zu springen, dabei schnappte er sich auch wieder seine Flasche und leerte sie mit einem Zug.

Sein heftig klopfendes Herz und die Armee von wuselnden und kribbelnden Schmetterlingen im Bauch konnte das zwar nicht beruhigen und auch die Röte in seinem Gesicht vermochte es nicht zu mindern, aber es gab ja noch immer die schützende Dunkelheit. Und die ausgelassene Stimmung. Das Lachen der Anderen. Das Fordern derer, die weiter spielen wollten, wohl auch noch auf eine ähnliche Aufgabe hoffend. Und den Alkohol, der viele vergessen lies..

* * *

Aber Edmund hatte es nicht vergessen. Konnte es nicht vergessen. _Wollte_ nichts vergessen

Mehr als vier Wochen später saß er in einem Sessel vor dem Wohnzimmer, die Füße über die eine Armlehne geschwungen, den Kopf an der Rückenlehne angelehnt, einen kleinen Zettel in der einen, einen Kugelschreiber in der anderen Hand. Eigentlich wollte er sich ja nur nochmal aufschreiben, was er morgen in der Stadt besorgen musste – für die Weihnachtsfeier daheim, für die in der Schule, für die Grußkarten die Susan und Lucy an all die Verwandten und Freunde verschicken wollten. Und dabei war ihm eingefallen, dass er auch noch Geschenke brauchte, für Lucy, Susan und für Peter.

Bei Lucy war das ja nicht all zu schwer, ein süßes Kuscheltier, ein Bisschen Schokolade, dazu ein liebes Lächeln und eine Umarmung – wenn er nichts anderes finden würde, würde auch das reichen.

Für Susan würde es wohl ein Büchergutschein, ein Schal, eine Kette oder etwas in der Richtung werden – seine Schwester war ja bisher immer so freundlich gewesen ihnen den ein oder anderen Tipp zu geben, wenn es mal wieder Anlass für Geschenke gab.

Sein Problem war einzig und allein Peter.

Fragen würde nichts bringen, da kam sowieso immer nur „Du brauchst mir nichts zu schenken, Ed." - eine Antwort, die er inzwischen hasste wie die Pest.

Anders wie bei seinem Schwestern war es ihm bei Peter aber auch nicht egal, ob ihm das Geschenk gefallen würde oder nicht. So gemein es auch klang, Peter war ihm einfach noch etwas wichtiger als die beiden anderen. Auch wenn es zwischen ihnen nach wie vor so einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten gab.

Mit einem resignierenden Stöhnen warf Ed den Kopf in den Nacken, lies sich gleichzeitig zur Seite, also mit dem Rücken auf die andere Armlehne rutschen und streckte die Arme samt Zettel und Stift weit aus. Peters Geschenk sollte etwas besonderes werden. Etwas das er so schnell nicht vergessen würde.

Er erstarrte jedoch in der Bewegung. Peter war gerade, in einer dicken Jacke, mit Schal und Stiefel, an der Tür vorbei gegangen, zielstrebig auf dem Weg zur Haustür.

„He~y, wo gehst du denn noch hin?"

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille auf diesen Ruf von Ed, der schon erwartete gar keine Antwort mehr zu bekommen. Einen Moment später erschien sein Bruder jedoch wieder in der Tür mit seinem typischen, viel zu charmanten Lächeln. „Geschenke kaufen."

„Geschenke?"

„Jep."

„Für Lucy und Susan?"

„Genau."

„Und für mich?"

„Vielleicht?"

„O~hr! Was heißt hier vielleicht?! Ich bin immerhin dein Lieblings Bruder, schon vergessen?"

Während diesem Dialog, der beide Jungs zum grinsen brachte, drehte sich der Jüngere ziemlich umständlich um, lag dann auch erstmal extrem unbequem, weshalb er schließlich vom Sessel rutschte und etwas schwer fällig aufstand.

„Also du musst schon zugeben, ich hab auch nicht viel Auswahl, oder?"

Nach diesem Satz entstand eine kurze Pause. Ed stemmte demonstrativ die Hände in die Hüften, setzte seinen ernstesten und vernichtensten Blick auf und starrte Peter geradewegs in die Augen um ihm zu zeigen, wie unzufrieden er mit dieser Antwort war.

Peter, der das natürlich auch so gut genug wusste, grinste nur _noch _breiter, strich sich dann kurz eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte schließlich lachend den Kopf.

„Willst du vielleicht mit kommen, Eddy?"

„Nenn' mich noch einmal Eddy und du gehst heute gar nirgends mehr hin!"

„Willst du mir etwa drohen, Eddy?"

Einen Kampfschrei und weniger als eine Minute später lag Peter auf dem Boden, Ed auf sich sitzend, der mit einer Hand an seinem Schal zog, mit der anderen versuchte die von Peter von sich fern zu halten. Jedoch ohne viel Erfolg.

Der Ältere, damit leider auch Größere und vor allem Stärkere lies sich das natürlich nicht lange von seinem kleinen Bruder bieten, kämpfte sich einfach an seiner Hand vorbei und packte ihn um ihn dann von sich runter zu werfen und dafür selbst auf ihn drauf zu steigen. Aber auch Edmund war so natürlich nicht zufrieden zu stellen und in der Not aktiviert ein Mensch ja bekanntlich ungeahnte Kräfte.

So ging das also eine Weile hin und her zwischen den Brüdern. Sie rauften sich wie kleine Kinder, lachten dabei aber viel mehr als sie das früher getan hätten und begnügten sich schließlich auch damit, schwer atmend nebeneinander liegen zu bleiben und erstmal durch zu atmen.

„Also was ist jetzt, kommst du mit?"

* * *

Der restliche Abend war dann wirklich noch schön geworden und nicht nur, da Peter scheinbar im Lotto gewonnen hatte, denn er war extrem spendabel.

Beim Italiener gab es erstmal eine große Pizza zur Stärkung für die bevorstehende Shoppingtour. Zwischendurch sprang dann immer was kleines raus, wie gebrannte Mandeln, Crêpes oder Punsch. Auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt oder in den Läden entdeckten sie natürlich auch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, Geschenke für ihre Schwestern oder Freunde und sie besorgten auch alles was auf Eds Liste stand.

Da sie nun seit längerem endlich wieder etwas Zeit zu zweit verbrachten, ohne Stress und ohne Störungen, musste dazu natürlich auch viel geredet werden. Beide hatten schon seit der Hinfahrt ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen, sie lachten immer wieder und hatten einfach eine Menge Spaß.

Aber die Krönung des Tages war wohl für beide die Schneeballschlacht im Park vor ihrer U-Bahnstation. Zwar hatten sie deswegen ihre Bahn verpasst aber die Wartezeit nahmen beide gern in Kauf für diesen Spaß. Fast eine halbe Stunde lang wälzten sie sich wie kleine Jungs im Schnee, seiften sich gegenseitig ein, warfen Schneebälle, bis sie dann am Ende fix und fertig, aber lachend und zufrieden aufeinander lagen bevor sie irgendwann einstimmig zu dem Entschluss kamen, dass es jetzt allein wegen den durchnässten Klamotten wohl doch an der Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen.

Erst während der Fahrt viel Ed auf, dass er heute kein einziges Mal bemerkt hatte, dass Peter irgendetwas für ihn gekauft oder gesucht hatte. Sie hatten sich auch nie getrennt. Edmund selbst hatte so natürlich auch kein Geschenk kaufen können und er hatte ja nicht mal eines gefunden.

Dabei wollte er doch gerade für Peter etwas haben. Aber bis jetzt war er der einzige, für den er nichts finden konnte. Und Weihnachten rückte immer näher. Noch 4 Tage.

* * *

In diesen vier Tagen hatte Edmund jedoch keinerlei Fortschritte gemacht.

Mit einem resignierenden Seufzer lies sich der zweit jüngste Pevensie am Mittag des 24. auf seinen gewohnten Platz, den Sessel vor dem Kamin, fallen, rutschte dabei sofort in eine halb liegende Position und fuhr sich gleichzeitig endnervt durch die Haare. Stunden. Er hatte noch ein paar Stunden Zeit um ein Geschenk zu besorgen.

Geld hätte er ja genug gehabt und hier in London bekam man wirklich alles, solange man bezahlen konnte. Aber ihm fehlte ja noch immer die Idee. Das passende, das perfekte Geschenk für Peter.

Natürlich kannte er seinen Bruder gut genug, um irgendeinem Mädchen oder einem Freund sagen zu können worüber er sich freuen würde. Aber das war es nicht was er wollte. Ed wollte etwas besonderes. Etwas einmaliges. Etwas das nur von ihm kommen konnte und nur für Peter bestimmt war. Immerhin...

**Immerhin liebte er Peter.**

Aber was schenkt man jemandem um ihm zu zeigen wie sehr man ihm liebt? Was schenkt man der Person die einem am wichtigsten ist? Was sollte er dem schenken, der seinen ersten Kuss und damit auch das erste Stück seines Herzens gestohlen hatte? Wen er gekonnt hätte, würde Edmund ihm diesen Kuss jetzt sogar schenken. Aber es gibt ihn eben nur einmal.

**Den ersten Kuss**

Während Ed darüber nach dachte, sich zurück erinnerte an diese Nacht, diesen Kuss, wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum, über den schon festlich geschmückten Tisch, den Kamin, den kleinen Weihnachtsbaum in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers. An dem Mistelzweig über der Tür blieb er schließlich hängen.

Peter hatte ihn dort hin gehangen, während Edmund und Lucy sich um den Weihnachtsbaum kümmerten. Lucy war natürlich sofort grinsend aufgesprungen, zu Peter gelaufen und hatte ihren Kuss eingefordert, welcher sich selbstverständlich auf einen harmlosen Bussi beschränkte.

Ed blieb jedoch lieber bei der Rolle des stummen Beobachters.

Zwar hatte er gemeint in Peters Blick so etwas wie eine Aufforderung zu sehen, als dieser seinen eigenen traf. Aber was wenn er sich irrte? Was wenn es nur ein Scherz war?

„Und wenn nicht..?"

Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort darauf. Er war allein im Haus, Susan und Lucy waren noch etwas besorgen gegangen und Peter... naja, wo der steckte wusste er gar nicht so genau.

„Wenn was nicht?"

Erschrocken weitete Edmund die Augen. Jetzt wusste er doch wo Peter war. Er stand in der Tür, grinste und blickte ihn fragend an.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Nur ganz kurz. Ein flüchtiger Blick nach oben. Ed folgte ihm automatisch. Dann sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen.

Plötzlich war es klar. Er war sich sicher. Es passte. Es drückte alles aus. Das musste es einfach sein.

**Sein Geschenk für Peter.**

Er konnte nun auch nicht mehr bis zum Abend warten. Jetzt oder nie. Weihnachten war schließlich Weihnachten egal um welche Uhrzeit.

Langsam stand er auf, zögerte erst noch, gab sich dann aber schnell einen Ruck und trat mit wenigen Schritten vor ihn.

Dann entstand erstmal eine lange Pause. Erst als Edmund den Blickkontakt unterbrach, nun selbst nach oben sah, zu dem Mistelzweig mit der Roten Schleife, da regte sich Peter etwas, machte einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu. Das war genug. Genug um Ed soweit Sicherheit zu geben, dass er es wagte.

Ein kleiner Schritt. Eine rasche Bewegung.

„Ed.."

Perplex blickte Peter ihn an, die Lippen noch immer leicht geöffnet, einige glitzernde Schneeflocken in den vom Wind verwuschelten Haaren. Mit einer sachten Röte auf den Wangen.

Dem Hauch eines Lächelns auf den Lippen.

„Dein Geschenk, Peter. Der Zweite. Nur für dich."

Wieder entstand eine kleine Pause.

Edmunds Blick war etwas unsicher, er musterte seinen großen Bruder abschätzend, wartend. Rechnete mit allem. Oder zumindest mit vielem.

Was dann kam war jedoch genau das, was er erhofft hatte, woran er jedoch nicht mal selbst glauben konnte. Bis jetzt. Sanft strichen Peters Finger über seine Wange, als er sich erneut vor beugte, den Kopf etwas schief legte und die Augen schloss.

* * *

„Dann bekomm' ich ja auch bestimmt den dritten.."

„Frohe Weihnachten, Pet."

** The End**


End file.
